


Regular Teenagers

by ShuckHale



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Multi, Thomas is totally bi, nalby - Freeform, thomesa, thominho - Freeform, tmr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuckHale/pseuds/ShuckHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nalby is a thing</p><p>Thomas is frustrated</p><p>Teresa is a prankster bitch</p><p>Minho is, obviously, a sassy pants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regular Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> I found this request on Tumblr and I just loved the idea. It took me a bit to finish it, but here it is. Unbeta’d, so please let me know if something’s wrong.

Teresa sighed deeply on resolved purpose. She made this dramatic sound as she leaned back against her seat. Her blue eyes not really focused on the large screens towering over her.

She was aware of her duty. Such a big responsibility that could save the entire world. Not only her friends or the city. Literally, the whole world. She was a 15 years old girl that carried the salvation to the humanity in her hands.

One of her tasks included watching the Subjects in the Glade for hours through the Beetle Blades. Also sending weekly Supplies through The Box; or closing down The Walls at the exact same time every night; to reopen them as soon as the sun came up. She’d do anything the Creators demanded alongside her best friend Thomas who was sitting by her side silently. 

Sometimes she’d see the silver linings of doing the surveillance. She got to see cute boys like Ben, or that one she didn’t remember the name. It was kind of fun too, seeing how boys can be reckless and stupid. But mostly, they were doing the same stuff as every single day, for a year and a half. The same work, just like her. They were all lonesomes.

She wanted to change that, she wanted to do something different, breaking out the routine just for once. She was so tired of the sameness.

“You know, this is boring” She mumbled, her fingertips playing with the arrow keys of her keyboard as she moved the Beetles.

“We’re supposed to do this. Like, we have to” Thomas replied, his eyes never leaving the screen in front of him. Teresa rolled her eyes. Of course Thomas had to be this mature strict young man who wouldn’t break any rules. However, Teresa was a bitch of a stubborn.

“Aren’t you tired of doing the same thing every damn day? I mean, I know we're here for a whole bigger matter, but…“ She flailed her arms in the air, finally getting Thomas's attention. He remained serious though.

“It’s not like we have a choice,” He reminded her. Relentlessly, she reached out and grabbed his hand, her eyes big and hopeful staring at him. 

“Come on Tom. Let’s be regular teenagers just for once” She insisted.

“We need to keep watching them, Teresa”

“Ok, if you enjoy so much watching them, let’s do something that involves them” She said enthusiastically “Let’s prank them. Tom, please. One time”

Thomas shook his head, reluctantly. 

“Screw all these responsibilities, these rules. I want to feel normal today” She practically begged, knowing Thomas so well she knew he’d get pity. As much as he enjoyed spending his spare time studying the boys, he had to admit all the pressure upon the two of them. 

“Just out of curiosity” He asked, kind of smiling “What’d be the plan?” 

Teresa clasped her hands together and grinned wider. “Hmm, maybe… Look, once I found this secret office downstairs of one of the Creators and by accident I saw he has tons of bottles of alcohol in there” She giggled “We could hack the system to open all the doors, and then break into there, grab a few and send them through The Box”

“And by grab you mean steal” Thomas squinted, taking the idea. It involved the Gladers and it sounded great by all means, which was kind of unrealistic to actually happen.

Teresa shrugged. Not her fault she was some sort of genius. “So are you in?” 

“Totally. Let’s break some rules” If it was going to make her happier, he would. He took her by the hand and it all occurred pretty fast and easily, yet they acted very carefully by shutting down the WCKD system, sneaking into the said office and carrying two boxes full of all types of pure alcohol. It was time to enjoy the show.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Newt, hurry up!” Alby shouted on his way to The Box. It was past their time to check the newcomer Supplies. As usual, Alby gave up on waiting for his partner. Newt would always catch up with him anyhow.

He made his way towards The Box finding it open and ready just as it always had been. The leader rolled his eyes when he saw Gally and a couple of his friends passing by. They didn’t offer any help though, but Gally made sure to make one of his daring comments louder than it should have sounded. 

“I bet those shucks send condoms and lots of lube to the queer leader couple. They should send me shucking blow up dolls either” His friends laughed and kept their path behind Gally, only Alby just ignored them, because well, Gally was right. They did found condoms and lube wrapped up on a note with Newt and Alby’s names, just for them. They guessed the Creators had noticed their closeness and just wanted their safety. It turned out they’ve been enjoying and making good use of the gifts ever since. 

Alby went through all the material inside The Box, checking everything out. A few kitchen utensils for Frypan, new shoes and kind of tights new shirts for Minho, pillows, new sleeping bags and a bunch of other things. Then Alby eyed something uneven. 

Hesitantly, he grabbed and opened it, a medium size box card filled with…

“Did they get us a dildo?” 

Alby jolted, startled with Newt’s voice. Although he’d joked, his face had this angry expression that never seemed to clear away from his youthful face. Well, except when they were ‘having fun’. 

“I’m bloody kiddin’. What’s wrong?” Newt asked, because their request of dildos had never been accepted. Concern filled him before Alby’s suspicious stare. 

“Check this out” Alby threw his head towards the opened box and so Newt did as he was told and frowned. 

“Is this a joke? A buggin’ test?” He asked running his fingers through his blond hair.

“No clue. Guess we should just leave it there and wait to be sent back” Alby didn’t remember ever seeing one of those, or even having any, but he knew exactly what they were. Forbidden and yet more than challenging. Therefore, coming to the Glade standards it was definitely something wrong.

“Or…” Newt got a tight grip around his friend’s wrist, his brow arched full of intent. “Maybe we should have it. Never tasted something the likes of it”

“You kiddin’?” Alby chuckled, but Newt didn’t. “We’re not supposed to” He forced.

“And who bloody said that?” Newt’s seriousness remained intact. “It could be a secret. Our secret. Been months since everything’s the same. We’re bloody teenagers and I think we deserve a distraction.” He explained calmly, his dark brown eyes pleading making Alby to consider.

“Yeah. I don’t know how I know it, but drinking this must be fun and… wrong, since we’re leaders”

“Please Alby,” Newt rolled his eyes, a half grin forming across his face “Let’s be regular teenagers for once, cut all the shuck rules.” He took a step closer, his fingertips gently brushing his partner’s bicep. His attempt of persuasion he was sure enough Alby wouldn’t resist.

There was these days Newt would be done with being in charge of the Glade and the whole Maze subject and eventually would decide to do stupid things. That’s why Alby was always there though, to remind him how important he was to that place, whatever that was, and to everyone too, especially to him. 

“Fine, then. As long as we keep them far from Gally,” He tilted his head to the bottles “We don’t want to see him wasted.”

“Or Minho” Newt completed, a satisfactory grin surged as he entwined their fingers together. Alby used his free hand to lift the box and took Newt to a special place.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one knew about Newt and Alby secret spot in the Glade, far away from everyone’s sight and jobs, far away from responsibilities, the ideal scenario hidden behind long and old trees and circled with all types of flowers. Alby leaned back against a huge rock as the sunbeam glistened his black skin and he looked like the most beautiful sculpture upon Newt’s eyes who watched as he unbolted one of the bottles of vodka simply with his bare hands. Alby made his first try and took a full gulp of the liquid, immediately feeling the acid taste slashing down his throat. The ugly scowl was inevitable.

“Arrgh, it’s awful!” He whined.

“You’re a shucking pussy,” The taller boy took the bottle from his hand and took a deliberated sip, his gaze never leaving Alby “Tastes just fine to me,” He shrugged, as if he’d just had water instead “See if tastes different from my mouth”

Leaning down, he captured his lover’s lips around his own, traveling his tongue all over his mouth, wetting it, flavoring it, making Alby to support his balance by holding his waist firmly. Only Newt could cause him such instability. Although that was a hell of a good kiss, Newt broke it apart, even so still nuzzling their noses together.

“I like it better now” Alby whispered against his breath and then they were kissing again, stopping only for Newt to take another sip, and make out some more afterwards. It was Alby’s turn, with Newt placing the tip of the bottle into his parted lips, and incredulously Alby took it all, feeling nothing but an icy flush down his throat. Alcohol leaked from the corners of his mouth, covering all the way of his chin and Newt couldn’t help but moan at the sight of that. Licking up his jaw, cleaning the vodka away, he pressed Alby’s body harder against the rock, swinging his hips to meet Alby’s in friction. His hand searched for his way down, wanting, desiring to touch Newt’s dick.

He grasped it and Newt closed his eyes shut, panting and jerking his body. And then he froze, suddenly his eyes were wide and panicked.

“What?” Alby questioned, remaining his grip tight. It wasn’t like they’d never done that before. 

“D’you hear that?” He whispered, his eyes darting left and right.

“Hear what?” Alby whirled his hands and sighed.

“Are you bloody deaf? There’s a shank here!”

That’s when they eyed the intruder, surging from behind the trunks. His hair was messy with sweat, and the stupid smirk already forming on his face.  
Minho chuckled with the image he came across. “You shanks didn’t invite me to the party”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Holy crap!!” Teresa yelled covering her mouth with her hands, feet tucked under her knees.

“Finally something interesting other than watching two boys making out” Thomas asserted.

“Oh come on, I bet you’d love to watch the girls from group B” Her friend protested with a smirk and nonetheless Thomas never denied her statement. 

“Don’t worry, Tom. Your Minho just walked in” She joked.

“What are you even talking about?” 

“That you’re such a fanboy”

“I just think he’s a great Candidate. That’s all” He informed, visibly uncomfortable with Teresa’s declarations. 

“Yeah right. I’ve gotta admit the biceps are pretty good though”

Thomas shifted awkwardly in his seat. Yes, Minho was wearing a sweaty and dirty tank top, showing off everything, not that he had noticed it. It was worthless anyway. Either way, he looked down to check his own arms. Not that bad, actually, but nothing compared to Minho’s.

“Shut up Teresa.” He demanded, smiling smoothly.

“I already did ages ago. Minho is about to ruin everything! Keep watching” She had her attention fully to the Gladers again.

They watched Minho stepping closer to the couple, who couldn’t do anything anymore to hide the beverages. Alby wiped his jaw with the back of his hand and Newt sat on a large branch beside them sourly.

Minho’s eyes were everywhere, suppressing everything that was going on, so he said. “Aren’t you shanks aware of the Beetle Blades recording sex tapes of you?”

“We just don’t care” Alby replied.

“Damn. They might have a lot. A buggin’ store”

“Where d’ you come from anyway?” Newt huffed, of all the Gladers, Minho had to be the one to find them. Wait, it could have been Gally and his clique, and then everything would be falling apart.

“I decided to enter from another Door today. Guess I’m just lucky” His tiny eyes were glued on the bottle in Newt’s hand. 

“Isn’t it too early to be back?”

“Whatever. I come and go whenever I want. Wanna share that?” He reached down, trying to tear the object from his friend’s hand, but he swatted him away.

“I shouldn’t, but I don’t have bloody patience to argue with you, Keeper of the Runners and such”

“Damn right, shuck face” He sat beside Newt and took a new bottle from the box placed between them. It was whiskey and it tasted unbelievably well. In a second he drank half of it.

“Where did you get these?” He asked.

“From The Box” There was no point in hiding it anymore.

“Whaaat?!” He laughed out loud, throwing his head backwards “The Creators must be pranking us or something. Can’t believe you two shanks were enjoyin’ all of it by yourselves. Great models of leadership. No need to wet your pants, I won’t tell. I’m a good friend”

“Just take what you want and get the hell out” Alby hissed “Go find someone to share and get wasted with”

“I don’t have someone, not like you have your princess here” He patted Newt’s shoulder, which didn’t even tried to twitch it away, just rolled his eyes. They loved Minho, but that didn’t mean he was the best person alive.

“You can pick one. Plenty of dudes around who drool over ya” Newt said, patiently removing the hand off of his shoulder.

“Nah, I don’t swing that way. I’m better off with my hand, if you know what I mean”

“Ugh, just go, please” 

Minho stood up and picked up three more flasks from the case.

“Just wait until a new ugly and soft shank comes in the Box and you’ll get all dreamy ‘bout him” Alby snorted and Minho laughed again.

“Not in this life, bro. Not in this life. Anyway, I’ll make sure Gally won’t see these babies. You can go back to your sex tape of the week. I’m off”

Minho saluted them and made his way back in the Glade, never looking behind and surprisingly not yelling another sassy comment from further away. 

Unfortunately, he had totally killed the mood between them so probably a new sex tape wouldn’t be recorded that day. Neither those drinks would be ingested.

The show was over, the certainty of it making Thomas and Teresa to turn off their Beetle Blades. A brief moment of silence until Thomas sighed deeply and closed his eyes. All of that was embarrassing to witness, why in the world he decided to participate in this? 

“Oh my God, you’re so frustrated,” He heard Teresa saying, so he lifted his head and gave her a questioning look. Good thing she looked satisfied with the results of her prank.

“Don’t worry, Minho might not swing ‘that’ way, but you can change his mind if you give them a visit or something”

Thomas growled, actually growled as Teresa totally made fun of his reaction. God, what had gotten into her today?

“You know, I think you’re jealous.” He shot her a significant look this time, managing to shut her up “You know you couldn’t beat him at any standard” Thomas also knew how to play games. He might be a little slow or a little dumb sometimes, but at some point he’d get the hang of Teresa’s tricks.

“No way. I may not have his biceps, but I have nice boobs” She defend herself, predicting Thomas would check her breasts out almost instantly. 

“They’re tiny” 

“Not fair, Mr. Thomas. Not fair” She stood up and adjusted her shirt to look tighter on her breasts; Thomas was the one laughing this time. But not for long.

“Well, you better apologize, or else I’m not sharing it with you” She claimed, staring down at him.

“Share what?”

Teresa slowly stepped closer to her friend, looking straight into his golden brown eyes, his smirk gradually fading as she got closer and closer. She leaned down and put both her hands on his armrests. She got into his face and resented the way he was now staring at her said tiny boobs.

“I saved us a bottle of tequila, shuck face” She revealed in a low tone.

Thomas didn’t know what the best about it was. The fact he didn’t care about the size of boobs, or wanting both boys and girls, or that he had the chance to drink that day. He just instantaneously said.

“I’m sorry Teresa Agnes. Can we have booze now?”


End file.
